


Bardling in training

by seraswolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Collars, Derogatory Language, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Little Shit, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraswolf/pseuds/seraswolf
Summary: Jaskier has been acting like a brat for the past week. The witchers of Kaer Morhen take it upon themselves to straighten out there brat bard and turn him into a proper toy.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 302





	Bardling in training

**Author's Note:**

> First smut posted all that nonsense you don't care about.
> 
> Heavily inspired by @Ahshit44753653 horny ass tweets. Read her shit, user Batmanfan11.
> 
> And finally, enjoy, tell me if I missed a tag, and comment your concerns and fantasies bellow.

Jaskier had spent the past week trying to get his darling wolves' attention. Driving all of them insane with unabashed flirting and touches. Though it had only recently crossed from light teasing and attention-grabbing to outright distraction and annoying his wolves for the fun of it.

It had begun with him watching Lambert make potions and decoctions, asking multiple questions and draping himself over his back. Pretending to observe the delicate and calculated work Lambert was trying to perform. Then escalated it to blatantly sitting in Lambert’s lap, caressing his arms and neck and wiggling while Lambert tried to finish his alchemy. It of course backfired, ending with Lambert rushing Jaskier out of the lab when a small explosion went off. Jaskier had some sense to look apologetic as Lambert got the verbal berating of a lifetime from Vesemir after the incident.

Unsurprisingly Lambert was then subsequently unavailable; locked in the lab with Vesemir’s strict order’s that Jaskier stay out. So he had to move on to annoying Geralt and Eskel. Distracting the both of them as they tried to spar, making sexual faces and poses behind Vesemir causing them to stumble and falter during drills and duels. Resulting in more frustration from both Vesemir and his wolves. One true highlight was while Geralt and Eskel were repairing the stone’s around the keep’s entrance. Eskel passed the cut stones as Geralt mortared them in. Jaskier had made the point of moaning like a Passiflora whore in the middle of the courtyard; causing Geralt to drop a brick directly on Eskel’s head. All in all, Jaskier was acting like a brat.

Which is how he ended up tied to the largest bed in Kaer Morhen. Moments after Vesemir left for a week-long hunt in the Kaedwen Mountains. He’d originally found the whole thing rather sweet. Tying him down so that he couldn’t run off anywhere while his three wolves wandered around collecting various items. Eskel had stripped him and tied him down then wandered off while Geralt fiddled with his ties at his wrists. Being so sweet to check and make sure they wouldn’t rub.

“If the silent treatment is supposed to make me hornier, it’s working,” Jaskier said from his place on the bed. Geralt cut him a glare, seemingly unimpressed with the bard’s flirting. “Oh enough with the sour puss, just admit that you’re going to spoil me rotten while Vesemir’s out of the keep.”

Geralt did react then, an eyebrow arching and the hit of a smirk on his lips. “Spoil?”

That gave Jaskier pause. “Yes?”

“After the ass you’ve been? Punish more like.” Geralt rumbled with amusement.

Jaskier guffawed as Lambert came back into the room, items in hand.

“Darlings, if this is meant to be punishment,” he said yanking at his bonds “then torture away.”

Lambert grew an ugly smile. “Oh, gladly Buttercup.” The youngest wolf crawled his way onto the bed joining Jaskier between his legs, with what looked like a wooden plug in his hands.

“Oh, loves you shouldn’t have.” The bard crooned running his feet up and down Lambert’s thighs. Happily presenting himself.

Lambert gave a fierce growl grabbing one of Jaskier’s ankles and wrenching his leg upward and throwing it over his shoulder. The Bard giggled with glee as he watched Geralt hand Lambert a jar of salve. Lambert began liberally coating the fine wooden plug, intricate etchings on the bottom base. Soon after Lambert was done he shoved a hand between Jaskier legs and began teasing his entrance. He moaned comically loud, still teasing whilst his wolves were playing so serious.

Both Lambert and Geralt cut a look at one another then Geralt huffed and shook his head. Hand out for the plug in Lambert’s hands.

“Change of plans gentlemen?” Jaskier teased from the bed, wiggling and brushing his free leg against Lambert’s side.

While Lambert was being rather gentle before, now he suddenly shoved a whole lubed finger into his hole. Jaskier gave a long moan, only slightly overplaying. He heard Geralt chide Lambert from the side as the youngest wolf prepared him for the plug.

“Careful, remember we want him to last a while.” 

Lambert grumbled quietly, pushing the next finger in and stretching Jaskier’s rim for the plug. He moaned again and rolled his hips, putting on a show for his White Wolf. He got a sudden slap to the thigh, shocking him a bit from his act.

“Enough of that. You’re being punished, remember?” Lambert growled.

“See you boys keep mentioning punishment, but I’m personally having a great time.” Jaskier said with another roll of his hips.

Lambert gave a fierce jab to his prostate causing him to squeak in indignity. 

“There's no need to be rude!” Jaskier said tugging on his bounds when Geralt leaned over him.

“Do you know how much trouble you got us in this past week?” he said in that delectably gravelly voice.

“Just enough to make you want to hold me down and fuck me all at once?” he said with cheek.

Geralt’s hand suddenly came off the backboard of the bed and gripped Jaskier’s cheeks between his fingers, forcing his mouth open and pushing his cheeks between his teeth.

He gave a pathetic moan and felt Lambert now try to work the liberally lubed plug into his ass.

“Just enough for us to spend the last week planning how to make sure you never want to do that again.” Geralt growled, holding Jaskier up from the bed just by the grip on his face.

He tried to wiggle away as Lambert poked and prodded around then gave a hard jerk when the plug finally came to rest right against his prostate. The tone of the situation seemed dramatically changed from what he thought a few minutes ago.

The thought to stick his tongue out and lick Geralt’s hand as revenge seemed a poor idea now. As his wolves might actually be angry with him.

Jaskier wiggled in Geralt’s grip as Lambert continued to adjust the plug this way and that, brushing the walls of Jaskier’s sensitive hole. He gave an apologetic whine, hoping Geralt would let go if he sounded sorry enough. Then nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold and wet hand gripped his cock and began stroking it to hardness. 

As Lambert began working on his cock Eskel finally entered the room again. Holding a handful of leather. Such a sight would normally excite Jaskier but now his face and stomach burned with embarrassment and arousal.

“There you fucking are.” Lambert barked. “Didn’t think to tell the bard what the hell was going on?”

Jaskier was now realizing that none of their faces were their normal witcher ‘looks pissed but neutral’ but were instead all in a mild state of annoyance. He whined again, hoped Eskel would take pity, always the sweetest of them. But that dream was crushed when he saw the annoyed glare Eskel gave him.

“I had to run 800 laps around Kaer Morhen because of him. He should figure out the rest on his own.”

“Oh boohoo. I had to deal with Vesemir breathing down my neck all week in my own lab like I was some sort of trainee; because someone,” he punctuated with a particularly hard grip at Jaskier’s base, “couldn’t keep it in their pants for five fucking seconds.”

Most would be frightened by the idea of three witcher’s preparing them for who knows what punishment. But Jaskier had a plug pressed to his sweet spot and a firm hand around his cock. And sane thought became rather muddled when he had the attention of his witchers on him. So the spurt of pre-come that came out of him, really shouldn’t have been a surprise. However, Lambert reacted as if he’d just pissed on his alchemy table.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Geralt suddenly released his face, allowing him to plop back on the bed. “Give me the fucking thing” Geralt growled, “ I wanna put it on him.”

Eskel obediently handed Geralt a long leather strip with a buckle and tag on it. It took his lust-filled brain a moment to figure out what it was. But once Geralt began wrapping it around his neck he realized with intense shame that it was a collar.

Geralt must have smelled the mood change because as he buckled it on Geralt said. “Act like a dog, get treated like a dog.”

“Geralt.” he rasped, the collar burning him with desire from the neck down.

He felt Geralt play with the metal tag attached to it. Jaskier had no idea what it said but he imagined it was rather filthy from the way Eskel was staring at him for the foot of the bed.

“He looks good collared and red with shame. Doesn’t he Lambert?” he said nudging his brother. Lambert looked up from between his legs and then formed a cruel smile. “No need to look so worried bard, we haven’t finished yet.”

A laugh rumbled out of Geralt next to him and Jaskier’s eyes darted between witchers. What was next? What did they have planned? He had himself worked into a frenzy even before Eskel moved his way closer to Jaskier’s straining cock. So hard that the head was already a bright red.

“Have you figured out your punishment yet?” Eskel said, reaching a handover and petting the inside of his open thigh.

Only now was he wishing he kept his legs closer together; before he felt in control. Now he felt utterly exposed. He tried to prevent himself from drawing in as he shakily answered with a sore jaw.

“N-no?”

“No?” Eskel said with a laugh. “You can figure out how to get all of our attention but you can’t figure out how we're going to pay it to you?”

Words died in his mouth. The excitement of the game his wolves were playing with him and all of their amused stares as he laid marked and exposed to them ran shivers up and down his body. He slowly shook his head.

“Alright,” Eskel said with an amused sigh, reaching into his pocket. “Here, I’ll give you a clue.”

Jaskier laid with bated breath, Geralt curled by his side and Lambert between his legs as Eskel removed a leather tie.

His brain stalled. He had no idea what that meant; and was equally thrilled and scared to know what would happen if he guessed wrong. They must have read it on his face because Lambert barked a laugh.

“Still don’t know? With all your so-called sexual experience?” Lambert teased, gripping Jaskier's head and idly playing with it causing him to suck air between his teeth. He tried to shake his head no again but a large hand grabbed his hair.

“Use your words.” Geralt growled.

Jaskier felt frantic with desire dragging in a few breaths before he tried to answer. “N-no,” he said so quiet only witchers could hear.

“Don’t worry too much, we’re just gonna tie you up a bit more.” Eskel said with a crooked smile now leaning over Jaskier member, running the string over his lower abdomen.

It suddenly clicked as he felt Lambert lift and hold his balls and Eskel wrapped the tie around the base.

“Noooo” He whined, trying to pull away. The hold Geralt had in his hair tightened and Lambert gripped his legs to prevent him from moving.

“You spent the past week begging us to fuck you and now you say no?” Lambert snarled.

“You don’t need to worry Jask, you’ve been asking for us for so long we want to make sure this lasts.”

“Maybe he’ll stop being such a needy whore with a good long fucking, ay Geralt?”

Geralt rumbled in agreement watching Jaskier’s balls get the leather tie wrapped around them and then suddenly tightened.

Jaskier nearly came off the bed, it all just on the edge of too tight. Then tried to scoot away only to groan aloud when someone pressed the plug deeper into his prostate.

He suddenly became hysterical as he watched them take the loose ends of the tie and wrap it around his cock.

“P-please don’t.” he hiccuped between breaths. “I’m sorry!” he mewled, flexing his legs in their strong grips.

He felt them pull the ends tight and felt his thundering heartbeat travel from his chest to his cock. Straining against the abuse.

“Please! I’ll be good! I’ll behave!” he wailed just on the edge of tears.

Jaskier was a crier, the witchers were well aware. Nothing he did verbally did anything to change the thick scent of lust in the air. If for some reason Jaskier truly wasn’t enjoying his punishment he always had a safe word to fall on.

So there was no sympathy as Jaskier gave pathetic apologies and sobbed from his favorite bits being tied up.

“No need to beg Jaskier. Just be a good toy and you can cum when it’s over.” Eskel said sweetly, playing with the bard’s darkening balls.

He sniffled and checked faces for any sign of mercy “Toy?” he said between shaking breaths.

“Yep.” Eskel said with a faux smile, playing with the tag on his collar. “You be a good toy for us and you can cum later.”

Jaskier shuddered at the play name they had chosen. Geralt had never mentioned him or his brothers being interested in it. But he supposed them stripping and tying him down whether he agreed or not could have been his first sign.

“Always knew you’d love a pet name slut” Lambert said with a smile, smelling the spike in arousal and working to take his pants off. “But to hear that you liked to be collared and tamed.” Lambert whistled. “Just seemed too good to be true.”

He had spoken about some sort of owner and object play to Geralt, but that had been months before Kaer Morhen. Geralt must have been fantasizing about it for just as long. Not only that, but had mentioned the fantasy to his brothers.

“Running around with those fancy clothes, cock available to anyone who asked to see it. Seems I brought a mutt into the keep that needs to be tamed into a proper toy” Geralt rumbled in his ear, sending shivers to his toes

“Then coming to Kaer Morhen, bending yourself over every chance you get. Just begging to be fucked for weeks by us and you think we won’t teach you a lesson in patience and humility?” 

Eskel prodded the plug in his ass causing him to moan and flex uselessly. His cock bounced at the attention, still beading with precum, doing little to relieve the pressure building in the well of his abdomen.

“You’re going to be a good little cock and sit patiently. And if you’re good we’ll let you cum.”

Lambert had taken to lubing up his fingers and stretching himself out while Eskel spoke. Pulling Jaskier’s attention far away from the idea of punishment. Then suddenly a sharp pinch came from his nipple and he squeaked.

“Good toys listen when their owners are talking to them.” Eskel growled

“Yes sir! Sorry sir!” he said instinctively. Any and all writhing he did in bed intensified the sensitivity in his ass, the plug brushing all corners. Making him all the harder and more desperate.

He heard Geralt huff in amusement beside him at the suddenly submissive behavior. Eskel had a great skill in bringing it out of anyone. Jaskier was about to turn and glare at him for it. But was quickly distracted by someone nibbling at his ear and neck. Geralt’s hot breath in his ear made him dizzy with desire and was perfect for pulling his focus away from Lambert who began to straddle his waist. He was broken out of it when a witcher intensity heat enveloped the head of his cock causing him to wail in surprise. 

Lambert was straddling him, his beautiful scared back facing him and both of his hands on Jaskier’s thighs for balance as he slowly sank himself down. Damn witchers and their silent movements. He could officially say it was the first time he was surprised by an ass on his cock. But shock quickly faded to delirious pleasure, Lambert unusually taking his time sinking down. He didn’t bottom often and was torturing him further with the burning heat slowly enveloping him. 

“Lambert please!” he moaned, fighting Geralt’s tight hold on his shoulder and Eskel’s iron grip on his hip. Preventing him from thrusting errantly.

“Good toys take what they’re given.” Eskel said sharply.

Jaskier whined high and sharp at the indignity and the torture, trying to nuzzle into Geralt for comfort only to be awarded an intense twist to his other nipple. He yowled and jerked away, still unable to move his hips, and none of his witchers taking any pity.

“I’m sorry!” he cried as Lambert finally came to the hilt. He was cut an amused glance from over Lambert’s shoulder. 

“For what?” he said. Then cruelly ground onto his cock. Jaskier’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his abdomen yanked him upwards. He was caught between a witcher and a bed with a plug in between. Any downward press from Lambert on top of him provided him mind-blowing pleasure, with none of the fireworks.

Jaskier moaned from deep within his chest and he heard Lambert distantly laugh. He then howled when Lambert then began to bounce himself on his cock. 

“Oh, Gods. Oh Melitele, Oh Fuck. Please!” he moaned between breaths.

“What are you sorry for slut?” Eskel called from his right side. 

Jaskier couldn’t fucking think with Lambert riding him so brutally. An endless bouncing with moments of reprieve when he bounced up. Then he got both of his nipples pinched and he sobbed aloud.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being an attention-seeking whore!” he howled.

His nipples were released and he desperately tried to catch his breath.

“He sound sorry to you, Eskel?” They spoke over him as if he weren’t there. Just an object to be used for their pleasure. Lambert ground down viciously and he swore he went blind for a moment a breathless groan leaving him.

“Not as sorry as we were when we ran 800 laps and had to do a dozen extra drills because of him.”

Geralt gave a grunt of agreement and smoothed his hand over Jaskier’s heaving sides. “Maybe we should just work him until he feels like he has.”

“A wonderful plan.”

The two traded mischievous grins and Lambert began to add his own light moans to Jaskier’s deafening chorus.

“You gonna cum little wolf?” Geralt teased, pinching his ass.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Lambert grit out without his normal bite. Then suddenly Lambert seized, clamping hard around Jaskier cock and drawing a strangled moan out of the bard. Spurting cum onto Jaskier’s legs.

Only when Lambert finally came off Jaskier’s cock was some of the air he was inhaling actually making it to his brain.

He sagged with relief, although his cock stood to full attention, sopping from his own precum and the lube used. Eskel helped a blissed-out Lambert roll off without crushing Jaskier and then began to situate himself to use the bard’s cock as he pleased. 

Jaskier incoherent with pleasure, whining allowed as Geralt only half-heartedly shushed him and stroked his chest. Brushing over his nipples every second pass.

“Please.” Jaskier rasped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

He heard Lambert bark an exhausted laugh at the end of the bed and Eskel cut him a look.

“Of course not toy. You just wanted to distract us only when Vesemir would notice or care.” Eskel said, an unsympathetic frown on his handsome features.

“You haven’t been a good toy at all.” Geralt rasped in his ear. “Demanding our attention left and right. I brought you here so my brothers and I could have something fun to play with during the winter and you’ve been nothing but a nuisance and a brat.”

Jaskier hiccuped a sob at the harsh words but his cock still bobbed and his scent remained unchanged.

“Perhaps we haven’t taught him how to be a good toy yet.” Eskel rumbled, softly cupping Jaskier’s strained balls, causing the bard to almost leap from the bed if not for Geralt’s tight hold.

Eskel’s callused fingers brushed over the darkened skin.

“You know, to be a good toy you have to take only what you're given.” Jaskier couldn’t stand to meet his piercing amber eyes between his legs. It felt as if Eskel’s eyes would bore right through him and know his darkest fantasies for all eternity.

“And toys look at their owners when they're talking to them.” 

Geralt took a firm grip on the back of his collar wrenching him away from the safety of Geralt’s chest and forcing him to look at the witcher ahead of him.

Jaskier shuddered another sob at the intimacy of it. He’d almost prefer to be fucked then for this slow humiliation with eye contact.

Eskel rolled his tender balls in hand and Jaskier hissed a breath. 

“What do good toys say when their owners play with them?” Eskel said fondling the sensitive area harder. He felt like he was staring into the most exhilarating abyss. Just the right words would earn him the most incredible pleasure.

After a beat of silence Jaskier finally whispered. “Thank you for playing with me.” he sobbed anew at the deliciously degrading words. He felt as if layers of him were being peeled back and being irrevocably exposed to all of the witchers in the room.

“Good toy.” he rumbled. Moving his hand to the root of his cock playing with the tie before giving Jaskier a small stroke.

He felt blinded by the simple movement his brain short-circuiting and his hips firing upward. Eskel caught him in the last moments with a deep laugh.

“Poor toy is all strung out from Lambert’s ass.” There was a grumble and Jaskier could see the youngest witcher lazing at the foot of the bed, watching his older brothers break the bard to pieces and put him back together again.

Geralt still laid beside him a firm grip on the bard's collar and a wandering hand moving from chest to hips. Less comforting for Jaskier and more a slow and sensitive torment of his other delicate areas.

He shuddered and gasped and Eskel kept a soft grip on the base of his cock only idly adjusting his hold.

“Please, please, please, please.” he wheezed. “I’ll be good I promise. I’ll be a good toy for the rest of the winter. Please let me cum.” He stared down at Eskel fully, tears overflowing and absolutely no shame. Geralt groaned and ground into the side of Jaskier’s hip at his desperate words.

“You promise to be a good toy?” Eskel said, eyebrows raised.

Jaskier nodded enthusiastically “Yes. Yes. I promise. I’ll only do what’s asked. I’ll only get fucked when you want me to. Please!” he fought at his bounds again.

Eskel huffed. “Do you believe him?” he said to Geralt.

The white-haired witcher was preoccupied with grinding into Jaskier hip but still managed to mumble out.

“I believe it’s time for a toy to get properly fucked.”

Jaskier wailed in indignation while Eskel laughed, releasing his grip on his cock and moving his hands to his sensitive hole.

“No. No. no. no. No!” He wailed thrashing. “Please! Please! I’ll be good! Let me cum!”

“Don’t seem to be acting very good to me, toy.” Lambert called from the foot of the bed, his cock already coming back around.

Eskel gripped a frantic thigh and used his other hand to get a grip on the plug wedged in Jaskier’s ass. Rather difficult since Lambert had lathered the thing and their bard was flailing like a fish.

“Stop acting like a brat.” Eskel said, struggling to get a good grip while Jaskier tried his damndest to get away. After a moment of fighting of athletic bardic legs. Eskel finally sat up and wretched Jaskier’s leg above him and pressed it to the mattress by his shoulder. Bending him in half and effectively keeping him from moving. Then yanked the snug plug out. 

Jaskier howled like a dog and sobbed and wailed anew. Unaware of how fascinated all of the witchers were with his wide and winking ass; lubed and dripping to perfection.

“Oh fuck.” Eskel uttered allowed, enamored with the sight. Completely unbothered by Jaskier’s temper tantrum. Geralt only idly tried to soothe, leaning forward to get a better view of their toy’s red and puffy rim.

“Shush toy, you're alright. Just let us take what we need and you’ll cum later.”

Jaskier tried shaking his head back and forth but Geralt’s firm grip and Eskel forcing him into a pretzel made any movement strenuous.

He thought that maybe Eskel would allow him to lay back down once he’d gotten his fill of looking at his ass. Instead, Eskel sat further upright and began to line his large cock up while Jaskier remained bent in half and unable to move.

“Eskel Please. Please. I can’t. I can’t.”

Those piercing eyes left his hole for a moment shocking him into place.

“Toys get no say in the matter.” He then thrust in.

If he wasn’t already bent in half his body would have curled in on itself when Eskel forced his way in. Jaskier wailed and then choked from the force of Eskel’s thrust. Sending sharp spikes of pleasure down his entire spine. His free leg kicked outwards and then was suddenly grabbed by a hand he couldn’t see.

His eyes had rolled back and he couldn’t hear the calming words being whispered into his ear as Eskel fucked him with an inch of his life. It was hard to breathe, difficult to see, and impossible to feel anything else then what Eskel was doing to him.

Eskel’s piercing eyes were still bearing down on him and all he could do was look and take it. He may be crying. Or perhaps it was sweat running down his temples. He couldn’t tell anymore. Sound only slowly came back to Geralt’s shuddering words of “Such a good toy. Finally such a good toy for us.”

The clapping of Eskel’s balls against the well of his ass was deafening and humiliating. Geralt was pressing himself so tightly to Jaskier’s body that he could feel the soak of precum underneath his lifted hip.

He would do anything to cum in this moment so he said what he thought would earn him that pleasure.

“Thank you for fucking me.” He gasped. He felt Eskel shudder and then thrust even fiercer.

“What did you say toy?” Eskel snapped, pressing Jaskier into the mattress.

“Thank you for fucking me!” he howled.

He heard a soft “Holy fuck.” from somewhere else in the room and without warning Eskel suddenly released the tie around him.

As soon as the pressure of the tie was gone Jaskier’s entire world went blank, all sensation and feeling beyond his cock was gone. He was distantly aware that he may have screamed, and that Eskel shook himself and Jaskier both when he came with a roar.

What felt like years later, he found himself laid out on the bed, arms untied, but ass and face still mysteriously wet. He stared blankly across the room at the fire in the fireplace. The flames were entrancing as he laid exhausted and utterly fucked-out.

“How’s our toy? We break it yet?” He heard Lambert drawl around the bed. 

“Hope not. Still haven’t gotten a turn. Eskel? Are you still breathing?”

There was a beat of tense silence before Jaskier heard the grunting breath of Eskel. “Barely.”

Despite not being able to feel his limbs and his head feeling like putty he felt rather prideful about his ability to wring Eskel so thoroughly out with a few words.

Lambert had made his way into his eyesight at the side of the bed. “There’s our toy.” he said with a gleeful smile. “You ready for a few more rounds?” he said wiping at Jaskier’s face, which he now embarrassingly realized was his own cum. He had cum on his own face. Jaskier gave a non-committal whine.

“Come on now. We don’t call you the Whore of Kaer Morhen for nothing.” he said playing with his collar.

He didn’t think it was physically possible for a human to cum again after coming so hard just moments before; but his cock certainly thought about it. Especially when they both realized that the tag on his collar boasted him as the Whore of Kaer Morhen. He now had a reputation to uphold, and new material to get off to.

“Don’t tease him too much. I still haven’t got off.” he heard Geralt grumble somewhere between his legs.

Jaskier whined at what was going to undoubtedly come but his body couldn’t be bothered to move.

Lambert huffed at Geralt and then sat beside Jaskier wrought body. Patting his hair as he felt Geralt push his weak legs further apart.

Jaskier gasped and Lambert soothed as he felt Geralt test his fingers against his rim. Probing to make sure he wasn’t torn, although very tender.

Jaskier sniffled when Geralt propped his legs up on his thighs and began to line up. Lambert gave idle chat and kept his head turned away. As if Jaskier could move anything right now.

“There's a good toy, taking us all so well. We used your cock and ass just how we wanted huh?”

Geralt barely had to press to slip into Jaskier’s worn ass, making a sickening squelch as he thrust in. He felt so loose and used when he leisurely moved, making adjustments to the angle.

Lambert patted the side of his face condescendingly while Geralt found a slow and easy pace, likely to torture him more. Jaskier moaned and flexed, mostly unable to move as Lambert continued to talk.

“Gods I can hear how wet we made you from over here. You’re gonna be shaped for us for the rest of winter aren’t you toy?”

Jaskier hiccuped in embarrassment, and then slowly nodded, tears running from his eyes. 

“You’re going to be a good and patient toy for the rest of the season aren’t you? Not going to act like a brat anymore, are you?”

Geralt began to thrust heavily enough to jerk Jaskier’s limp body back and forth on the bed. He didn’t feel as if his body was anything but theirs to control; he reveled in it

“No.” he rasped.

“There's a good toy.”

The grip on his hips tightened and he began to hear to the sloppy wet slap of Geralt fucking his hole, rocking his spent body on the bed.

“Good toy.” Lambert cooed as his brother approached climax. “Such a good toy for us.”

He heard Geralt grunt and heave coming to the final stretch.

“I think we should leave you tied up here until we decide to play with you again. What do you think Ger?”

Geralt convulsed and pressed himself as deep as he could when he emptied into Jaskier. Leaving Jaskier filled and covered in his darling witchers, used only by their demands and wants. After a few thundering breaths, Geralt pulled out and softly said “I think good toys deserve a bath.”

  
  



End file.
